Various forms of bioreactor are known for treating wastewater, utilizing biomass cultures to absorb waste nutrients from the wastewater. Membrane bioreactors generally utilize permeable membranes carrying a biomass culture that is exposed to the wastewater to be treated and oxygen, which is required for the biomass culture to treat the wastewater to remove waste nutrients from the same.